User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 17 Preview
Tomorrow night, history will be made at Shine Wrestling's SHINE 17 event, as the first ever SHINE Tag Team Champions will be crowned in a one-night, eight team tournament. It was at SHINE 16 last month that Lenny Leonard made the landmark announcement on commentary, and throughout the first two weeks of this month, the eight teams were announced, one by one. The participating teams are Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made), The S-N-S Express (Jessie Belle and Sassy Stephie), The West Coast Connection (Su Yung and Tracy Taylor), The Lucha Sisters (Mia Yim and Leva Bates), The Experience (Malia Hosaka and Brandi Wine), The Buddy System (Solo Darling and Heidi Lovelace), Kimber Bomb (Kimber Lee and Cherry Bomb), and MsEerie (MsChif and Christina Von Eerie). The first round matches are quite easy to predict. Made In Sin will clearly defeat The West Coast Connection, and I would think that the event will see a heel turn from one of the Connection members. I've wanted Su Yung to turn into a villainess for a long while now, so I hope she betrays Tracy Taylor in some fashion. However, I would also be elated if Tracy turns heel against Su at the event. The Buddy System will win their match against The Experience 2.0 as well, and The Lucha Sisters and the Express will advance as well. I see a System/Express final happening, mainly because it would be a rematch from SHINE 16, and also because the Express is the most over heel team in Shine, and the System is a newly formed team of phenomenal babyfaces. The System won at SHINE 16, but if they meet in the finals, I would think the Express would win and become the first ever SHINE Tag Team Champions. While the tag team tournament will be the main focus of SHINE 17, the event will also see a pair of pivotal singles matches as well. The main event of SHINE 17 will see Ivelisse defend her newly won SHINE Championship against Mercedes Martinez in a battle between Puerto Rican wrestling phenoms. Ivelisse defeated the now-retired Rain at last month's show to become the second-ever SHINE Champion, and would become a babyface after being violently ex-communicated from Valkyrie. As for Mercedes, this title shot is a long time coming for her. She has clearly established herself as one of the top villains in Shine, with countless key victories over women such as Heidi Lovelace and Nikki Roxx. And this is basically a Champion vs Champion match, because Mercedes is the current holder of the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. With this being Ivelisse's first title defense, it's clear that Shine's show stealer will retain. The other singles match will see Serena Deeb, the new defacto leader of Valkyrie, facing off against Angelina Love, with Angelina demanding the match after Serena's actions at SHINE 16. Last month's event ended with Serena turning into a villainess and attacking new SHINE Champion Ivelisse, and later revealing herself as the newest member of Valkyrie. Serena stated in a recent video promo that she will state why she joined Valkyrie at the event, but it's clear why she did what she did: she wants the SHINE Championship. With both women being high profile singles wrestlers, this is basically an unofficial #1 Contender's Match. Because of that, it's quite obvious that the evil Serena will defeat Angelina and set her sights on Ivelisse and bring the SHINE Championship back to Valkyrie. SHINE 17 will clearly be a historic event, and it has all the makings of being the most epic event in the promotion's short history. I can't wait to see all the action! Category:Blog posts